


A bit on the side

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Smut, naughty time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Jack and Ianto are having a mid-day fling, choosing a seedy motel for their seedy rendezvous .... what about those wedding rings, those vows. Their passion is just too strong and despite Ianto's discomfort it seems Jack has talked him into it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schuneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/gifts).



Ianto felt even more self-conscious waiting in the car as Jack casually strolled into the lobby to arrange for a room—a room they'd use for less than an hour now.

Hyperaware this was an obvious booty call, he slid down in the seat and used the mirror on the back of the visor to watch the traffic on the busy street behind him.

This paranoia of his was getting out of hand, but he couldn't help it. It had been had enough to get someone else to car pool, knowing the kids would be annoyed that their routine was upset with Tosh picking them up instead of him but this was a rare chance at some happy and damn it, he was going to take it!

He peered warily at the three other cars parked in the lot, grumbling because this damn parking lot was much too exposed.

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Again.

When Jack came back out, Ianto started to unbuckle his seatbelt. He shook his head to stop him and got back into the car.

"What's going on?" he asked as Jack started the engine.

"There's parking in the back."

Ianto let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

They'd never hear the end of it if any of the busybodies they knew recognized his car. He glanced over as they drove around the side of the building. "Turn off your phone. You're mine—incommunicado for the next fifty minutes."

The long hallway was deserted when they walked to their room. Still, it was a struggle to pretend he was as cool and aloof as he appeared to be when he fit the card in the lock and pushed the door open.

Reaching for Ianto's hand, Jack pulled him inside and attacked his neck, nuzzling and nibbling his way to his ear before the door had even clicked closed.

Ianto was probably being overly cautious, but he reached back to throw the deadbolt while he found the zipper on his trousers and drew it down, splitting the front apart.

With a little persuasion the garment dropped to the floor, pooling around his heels.

Jack drew back with a smile of surprise and asked, "Did you wear this for me?"

There was no point denying it. "Uh huh."

He nodded. His breath came out in a tiny squeak when he slid his fingers under the straps of the garter belt and brushed along the bare thigh.

"I love it. Keep it on," he murmured into his neck and pressed an open mouthed kiss to his throat, grazing his teeth over the delicate skin just hard enough to thrill and arouse him even more. "Keep the heels on too."

His wishes clear, he pulled him flat against him and ground his erection into his own bulging panties.

He could actually feel his dick weep and cry out for him. Releasing him, Jack stepped back and carefully removed the blouse, taking his time with the pearl buttons, but once he had it apart and off, he handled him more urgently.

Clearly, his patience had cost him.

The padded bra gone in a flash, he sank to his knees and used his rough cheek on his nipples, circling both until they flamed a deep, rosy pink. Ianto combed his fingernails through his hair and wondered idly if he'd have whisker burns from his abrasive jaw, but then his warm mouth covered the sensitized skin of his knob and he no longer cared as he soothed him with his tongue.

Holding Jack by the head, he swayed at the pressure, the damp suction pulling him into his hot mouth as he set his body humming with desire.

Then, in a move so sudden and unexpected that he gasped, he swept him off his feet. He was thrilled to be in his arms...until he saw where he was taking him. The sight of the bed made him cry out in alarm.

"Wait!"

He paused, holding him as if he weighed nothing at all. "What's wrong?"

"Pull back the bedspread first."

He stared at him, his momentary confusion obvious. "Why?"

"Do you have any idea how often those things get washed? It's not like the sheets and pillow cases."

He fought hard to suppress his laughter, but his smile got away from him. "Are you _serious_?"

"Yes." he gave an emphatic nod.

"Fine. Whatever you want. I'm not going to argue." Tightening his left arm around him, he reached with his right hand and threw the spread back so forcefully both pillows shot toward the television.

"Better?" he asked, his brow playfully cocked.

Ianto shook with stifled giggles. "Much."

Then, giving him a devilish grin, he launched him into the middle of the bed. Going airborne was the last thing he expected. His cry of alarm cut off in a whoosh of breath when he landed crosswise on the mattress.

Jack lunged on top of him and accidentally scraped his bare navel with the edge of his belt buckle. At the sharp gasp, he pushed off of him, a look of sheer horror on his face.

"Damn it! I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He tried to erase the red mark with his fingertips. "You were supposed to undress me while I stripped you."

"I'm fine. You barely scratched me." Giving his cheek a reassuring caress, he went on to explain, "And I would have stripped you, only you were on your knees. I couldn't exactly unbutton your shirt. Besides, I was befuddled."

He snickered with amusement. "Befuddled? I like that."

Working together they had him naked in no time. Then, with a sigh of relief, he stretched back over him and gave his tight nipples a playful scuff with his chest.

Ianto loved it.

Ianto pressed against him and drove his fingers into Jack's soft hair, using it to pull him down so he could claim his mouth with a hungry kiss. While they pleasured and plundered one another orally, he couldn't help but moan at the way his hand roamed over his body.

He loved all the ways Jack touched him; the squeezing, taunting, and kneading left him breathless. Then his hand slipped between them, gliding down his stomach, his objective clear.

Ianto tipped his hips forward to allow him better access. Parting he knees, he practically invited him to take full advantage of himr, but to his disappointment, all he did was toy with him.

It was enough to drive him insane. Using the firm pad of his middle finger, he teased and circled Ianto's knob and slit. When he tried to force the issue and thrust against his hand, he retreated and cupped his balls instead, his fingers infuriatingly locked over him.

Ianto groaned in frustration. "You're cruel."

Grinning now, he kissed him again, hard. His head was already fuzzy with lust when he eased back and pressed a path of kisses down his torso.

Ianto laughed, more aroused than ever when he paused to dip the tip of his tongue into his navel. Finally, widening his already parted legs, he let out a husky growl and dipped down to nuzzle between his thighs. Simply mouthing the outside of his silk panties, he managed to drench both sides of the fabric covering him.

Ianto trembled with pent up need; his muscles tight, his dick sensitive and swollen.

His breaths came fast and shallow now as he slowly lost himself in the moment. Clutching his hair with both hands, nothing else mattered beyond sensation and the overwhelming desire to physically merge with this man.

Evidently deciding he'd played long enough he lover sat back on his heels, grabbed the sopping panties with both hands, and ripped the delicate seams, utterly destroying the underwear. He pulled the ruined fabric out from under him and tossed it aside.

Ianto rose up on his elbows and stared at him. "I can't believe you did that. Those were new. The bra and panties were a set."

"So? I'll buy you another pair." Dismissing the complaint, Jack settled back down on his stomach and tilted him up so he could feast. His warm, talented mouth on him was exquisite torture.

He delicately outlined each vein with the tip of his tongue before colouring inside the lines, dipping into the slippery slit time after time to add fresh coats which he patiently removed afterwards.

Ianto's arms were already quaking and he was back to quick, shallow breaths when Jack's lips closed over the tip and began to suckle gently, swirling over it with his tongue, coaxing and caressing it until it thrust boldly back at him.

"There it is," He gave a satisfied chuckle. His cheek rose in a happy smile as he flicked and played with the most sensitive lid.

The man could teach a class.

Ianto's heartbeat ricocheting in his chest, Ianto tensed, resisting the treacherous grade slipping out from beneath him. When Jack glanced up and saw the strain in his face, he realized he was fighting it.

Fighting him.

Emboldened, Jack gave him another flick and added a finger to the hole behind those lovely balls, then another to increase the torment.

Ianto's legs began to shake and tremble and a desperate moan escaped him.

"Let go, Ianto." His words were soft, enticing. "Don't hold back."

Ianto looked down at him and he gave him a nod, then with his eyes locked on his, he lowered his chin and lapped at her with long deliberate strokes of his hand. The sensation was too much for him.

Gripping the sheet with both hands, he lost control and cried out, long and loud. His pelvis jerked and jumped, twice, before Jack restrained him with a heavy arm before he could hurt him.

Thick spurts of cum shooting out as Jack crowed.

Only allowing him a moment to recover, Jack nuzzled once again, rocking his body with a second set of deep tremors.

"No more, please." he pulled at him, the urgency of what he felt impossible to ignore. "I need _you_. I have to have you. Please, Jack. _Please._ "

He gave him a slow, satisfied smile and crawled up and over him like a sleek panther, his mouth and chin damp and shiny. Pausing directly over her, he dipped his head and kissed him, his tongue stroking Ianto's, sharing the intimate flavour between them.

Even more inflamed now, he tugged him down, his hips rising off the mattress. She needed the hard cock prodding his inner thigh more than he needed air, food, sleep—anything else.

Jack broke the kiss and locked eyes with him once more. "I want to see your face when I drive into you. It's not negotiable."

"Fine, whatever." he nodded, drawing him down, his glassy eyes and urgent grip a clear indication he was ready to agree to anything as long as he got what he needed in return.

Ianto wrapped his legs around him, begging him to cover him with his body.

Jack was conscious of the caress of Ianto's silk stockings brushing his legs, he hands clutching his upper arms as he pulled him down on him. He felt the bite of the left heel flick across the back of his calf. It was hotter than hell, and he definitely wanted what Ianto was offering, but he held back long enough to make his demand clear.

"Look at me, Ianto. Don't close your eyes."

He wriggled impatiently under him. "Yes. Anything, just stop torturing me and fuck me already!"

His dirty boy was back and feistier than ever. He couldn't help but rejoice as he watched his lovely eyes, his flushed cheeks as he slowly fed himself to him.

The fluttering lashes, the shallow breaths, and finally the deep glorious moan he let out as he patiently inched his way into him thrilled the living hell out of him.

He'd never tire of the sensation of his body closing around him. Given the chance, he'd gladly make love to this man all night, every night. Unfortunately, they both had responsibilities pressing down on them, commitments that outweighed their paltry sexual desire for one another.

"Yes!" the relief was so flagrant Jack wasn't a bit surprised to see tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Ianto gave him a tremulous smile. "I've needed you, this, so bad. You have no idea."

"Trust me, I do." With his pelvis locked against his, he held steady, letting them both savour their connection. Then, dipping down, he gave Ianto a lingering kiss, putting all the tenderness he felt for he into it.

"Your husband needs to fuck you more often."

Ianto's laugh was music to his ears. Gripping his shoulders, he shimmied under him.

"He tries. We both do. It's not easy when there's a three-year-old sleeping between us every night."

Brushing the hair back at his temples, he smiled and rose toward him, begging for another kiss. He didn't need to be asked twice. When he came up for air, he asked, "Are you good?"

The tears made his eyes sparkle. He was beautiful. "I'm fantastic." he voice dropped huskily. It was incredibly sexy. "So are you."

"So what do you want?" he asked.

Ianto's smile was stunning, glorious. "I want it all—everything."

He chuckled and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "Not possible, but let's see what we can do."

Since time was a factor, they didn't waste it. They were aggressive, demanding, every thrust from Jack was met with a greedy swallow from Ianto.

Their kisses were so feral Jack could feel the bite of his own teeth behind his lips, the kisses leaving his mouth raw on the inside yet still unsatisfied. Sweat beaded their bodies and there was a slippery slap of flesh on flesh every time they collided.

He loved how Ianto gasped and grunted along with him as they rolled and changed positions. On his knees now, Ianto threw himself back against him, yet still he drove him forward until his hands curled over the edge of the mattress. His precarious position didn't register until his next thrust pitched him off the side.

Ianto shrieked in alarm and threw out an arm, catching himself in an improvised downward facing dog yoga position, his fingers splayed on the carpet.

Surprised, but intensely aroused by the angle shift, Jack gripped he by the hips to keep him from plunging off the bed entirely. "This feels incredible for me. Are you okay? Can you hold this for a minute or two?"

"Yes. Go." It was a whole new array of sensations that seemed to stimulate Ianto as much as it excited him. Ianto reached back and grabbed hold of his wrist, anchoring himself on the mattress. The sudden change didn't allow him to do anything more than absorb his drives. They both moaned with every deep and heady impact. It was a good thing the motel appeared deserted at this time of day.

He stopped abruptly and asked, "What the hell am I doing?"

Withdrawing for a moment, he hauled Ianto back onto the bed with him.

Ianto stared at him, the confusion apparent. "I don't know, but why did you stop?"

He chuckled, understanding the pretty pout. "Don't worry. I'm not through with you yet."

Rolling Ianto onto his back, he whipped his legs apart and sent one shoe flying through the air. It skittered and spun across the tiles and disappeared into the dark bathroom.

Laughing now, Ianto turned to him. "Wait, what about you? It's _my_ turn."

Ianto wriggled away from him and rose to his knees. He eyed him sternly. "On your back."

Intrigued, Jack flopped onto the wrinkled sheets and grinned at the man tracing his body with both hands, a look of pure rapture on his face. Ianto dipped his head and flicked his tight nipple with his tongue and he obligingly swept his hair back and held it out of the way.

The blonde wig was so lifelike and added to the excitement for sure.

Well, to be honest, he loved watching him enjoy his body as much as Jack enjoyed Ianto's. Even without looking, Ianto's hand found Jack's erection and lightly played over the tight, sensitive skin.

Ianto stroked downwards and gently eased his balls into play. He moaned, letting him know he was on the right track.

Ianto chuckled and kissed and licked his way down his stomach then stopped, poised, his eyes darting back and forth between both of his heads. The corner of his mouth curled up wickedly and he tucked his hair behind his ear then tucked in, slowly sliding down his shaft while massaging him with his tongue from inside the warm cocoon of his mouth.

Jack's eyes rolled back in his head and he was gone.

The Welshman knew what he was doing, stirring his blood, making him even harder than he imagined was possible.

He drove him beyond what he thought he could endure and left him hanging there, suspended between hope and panic. This was not how he wanted to conclude their tryst, and it would be if he didn't stop him.

He was so close.

Too close. Reaching down, he covered himself, holding him off before he slid over him again.

"Yan, please. Not this way." Ianto gave him a self-satisfied smile and crawled over him, his enticing dick swinging gently and brushing his hip. "Get up here, you minx."

He pulled him forward and latched onto a nipple, drawing it deep into his mouth while his pelvis rocked uselessly against his inner thigh. To his deep and unbridled relief, Ianto took him in hand and guided him into his body once more.

_Yes!_

With a grateful sigh, he shifted to his other nipple, teasing the tight tip with his tongue and teeth before drawing it into his mouth with a rhythmic pressure.

Ianto matched the rhythm, gliding up and down on him, taking him to new and exciting heights as he flexed and pressed into him.

Releasing the nipple, he groaned. "Enough."

With that, he flipped Ianto onto his back and pounced.

Ianto's eyes flashed with amusement. "Nice trick."

He grinned. "You like that? Then you're going to love this."

Ianto laughed at his carnal, involuntary growl but when he buried himself deep inside his arse again she went mute.

Right before his eyes, his skin flushed like a glorious sunset and he felt his arse clamp tight around him. Temporarily immobilized, he pushed through it and drove him up to the edge of oblivion and held him there, suspended, unwilling to let him plummet off the peak alone.

Knowing Ianto, confident in his response, he gave him just enough of a nudge to maintain the tension until he looked close to exhaustion.

Only then did he angle himself to hit the spot where he wanted him most. Now, close to climax himself, he reached between their bodies to massage his dick.

Ianto exploded in his arms, seizing violently, he jerked him along, the rhythmic grip bringing him to climax.

He let go with an ecstatic groan and left his very personal signature deep inside of him.

Then, utterly drained, he rolled to his side and took him with him.

Ianto didn't seem ready or willing to move yet either. At least not until their racing hearts had slowed to a more comfortable pace.

After several lethargic minutes had passed he raised his head and located the clock. "Damn it. I have to go."

He tightened his arms, snuggling him close. "Just a few more minutes."

He wasn't willing to give him up so soon.

"You know I can't." he pulled away and sat up, his hand lingering over his beating heart.

He covered his hand, holding it against him, feeling the bite of the wedding ring under his palm. "You can't spare a minute for a quick shower?"

"I wish." his smile was tinged with regret when he leaned down to kiss him. "But I have a family waiting and dinner to fix before my husband gets home."

He reached out and toyed thoughtfully with a nipple. "What are you cooking?"

"Tacos."

"Need me to bring anything home?"

"I've got everything already."

"You do." He chuckled and smiled up at him. The tenderness he felt when he looked at this man of his was so strong it had substance. He took he hand and brought it to his lips. "I really love you."

Ianto leaned in one more time and kissed him. "I really love _you_. Don't be late."


End file.
